An Instant Messenger (IM) program provides a method for user to send instant messages to other IM users on the Internet or on a network. IM is a type of communications service that enables a user to create a kind of private chat room with another individual in order to communicate in real time over the Internet. IM is analogous to a telephone conversation, but uses text-based, not voice-based, communication. Typically, the instant messaging system alerts a user whenever somebody on the user's private list is online. The user may then initiate a chat session with that particular individual.
With the instant messaging program a user may perform any number of functions that include viewing the user's contacts who are online, sending an instant message, calling a contact's computer, sending a contact a file, having an instant message conversation with a group of friends, inviting someone to play a game, being notified of new e-mail messages from an e-mail account, and other activities. However, in order to receive the presence information provided by the IM program, generally a user has the IM application currently running and the IM application being viewed by the user. What is needed is a method for providing the presence information through other means.